Something About Her
by Rkoiseverything
Summary: WWE Wrestler Randy Orton finds himself stuttering and stumbling around a special photographer, but she doesn't feel the same way. Will he finally tell her what he feels or coward out for the second time?
1. Chapter 1

Introduction

My name is Cassie Williams and I'm a photographer for WWE. I've worked there for about 9 years and I tend to be invisible. I've always been the outsider of everything I've ever done. I didn't have many friends in high school or college. I made really good grades and I think I'm a nice person, it's just I'm really shy. I've always loved photography, I love being able to capture something's soul within a picture. Something so, breathtaking that people might think it's fake. I know what you're thinking, why WWE? I choose WWE because wrestling is a passion of mine just like photography. I've grown up watching Rowdy Piper, Hulk Hogan, the Rock, Stone Cold Steve Austin, etc. They have grown me as a person in the world so it makes sense that I become a photographer for my favorite company. I've always been alone, I guess I could say. When I started to work for WWE, I was very shy but I met John Cena and we've been friends ever since. I know a lot of the wrestlers really well, except for Randy Orton.

Chapter 1: The Viper's Temper

I was walking around shooting photos for the WWE App like every Raw when I bump into Vince McMahon, the boss.

"Ah, just the girl I was looking for. I need you to go take pictures of the WWE/World Heavyweight champion Randy Orton, after his match with Sheamus. I want it right after he walks out to the back." He demands.

I sigh, "Um...I...um..okay. Bu uh I'm kinda scared of him. You know, he's all tall and big and mean...and I'm small and intimidated by him."

Vince shrugs, " You're the last photographer around here and no one else wants to do it. Sorry sweetheart, it's your turn," he turns and walks away toward the COO Triple H.

I feel as though I'm gonna throw up, I mean, Randy Orton of all people?! He's an asshole! He has never once been nice to me since I started working here. He's a hypersexual, arrogant dick. He can't even be in a room with women before he hits on one of them. I hate being around him. I started working for WWE in 2005 and he was one of the first WWE superstars that I'd met. His first words to me was, "You have nice tits. Wanna come back to my hotel room so I can get a better look?" He's absolutely horrible! Everyone tells that he's changed but I don't believe it. That kind of attitude can only be masked not changed.

So, I head back towards the gorilla position and see John Cena watching Randy vs Sheamus' match.

"Hey, John." I say as I walk up to him.

"Hey, Cass. What's up?" He asks. He's such a nice guy. He was the first guy I met in WWE. He introduced me to everyone...including Randy, who just happens to be John's best friend.

"Nothing. Vince told me that I have to take a picture with the current champion after his win against Sheamus," I roll my eyes.

John smiles and looks over at me, "You know, Randy isn't so bad. I know it seems like he has a really bad temper and no manners but that was the old Randy. This new Randy is a really nice guy. You two would get along really well. You both like to be alone and read and like horror movies. You remind me a lot of him actually. He never really fits in either. Everyone just kinda treats him bad and no one understands him."

I slouch and sigh, "No, John. I've given him countless chances. You know how he used to treat me."

"I know, but he's changed. He's really nice but-" we stare at the screen in shock. Sheamus just pinned Randy...that's Orton's third loss in a row. John turned and looked at me, "Uh-oh...I feel sorry for you know. He's not the nicest after a loss. He tends to be a bit angry." John sighed, "I could take the picture for you, save you the worst of his fury."

I shake my head, "Nah, he wouldn't yell at me if he's really changed." I say sarcastically. "He'll be nice, anyway it's just one loss. It should roll off his shoulders." I look up and see him walking back up the ramp, holding his head. 'This is gonna be a long night' I think as I get my camera ready.

John sighs, "I'll stay here with you in case he gets a bit too intense for you." We look up as Randy walks through the curtains. Now, I'm not gonna lie, the man is built. He's a handsome devil, even with sweat dripping down his abs. I lift my camera up and prepare to take a picture when, suddenly it's knocked out of my hands and I hear it shatter. I stare down at it shock as Randy growls, "Get that shit outta my face. I'm not in the fucking mood."

I grind my teeth and clench my fists. I look up and get in his face, "Who the fuck do you think you are? You walk around acting so high and mighty when in all honesty you're a child. You're worse than a child! You think you can just do whatever the fuck you feel like! Grow the hell up! You're buying me a new camera. Fuck you!" I slap him and walk off heated. I was so fucking pissed. Who the hell does he think he is!? You can't just break someone's $2000 camera and not expect them to be pissed. I walk outside and sit down to calm down.

Randy's POV

I rub the stinging spot on my face and sigh. Sometimes my temper gets the best of me. I didn't mean to break her camera. I just-I just don't think sometimes. I look over at John, who is shaking his head at me. He sighed, "Randy, I was just trying to convince her that you changed and you do this." He points at the broken camera, "Why would you do that? Why couldn't you just pose for a 2 second pic? I swear you're so stupid sometimes."

I look down, "I know. I don't know why I did that. I just. I'm sorry."

He smiles and puts his hand on my shoulder, "You need to go apologize to her, and not in person, go buy her a new camera, write a nice apology letter, and leave it by her things or whatever."

I pick up the camera and sigh, "Maybe, I can get someone to fix this one."

John hit me on the arm, "Stop being so cheap! Get her a new cam. She deserves it, and you know it."

I laugh, "Okay. Fine. But what if she doesn't accept it?"

"I have a feeling she will," John says.

I smile as we walk back to the locker room but on the inside I feel like shit. She didn't deserve that. I can never keep my cool around her, there's just something about her. Something that scares me but at the same time I'm quite curious about.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Cassie's POV

The sunlight shines brightly through window of the motel I'm staying in. Stretching, I wake up and instantly frown. I can't stop thinking about last night, that bastard broke my camera and didn't even apologize. I get up and take a shower to get ready for the day. Sighing I open the door to my room to go down for breakfast and see Randy standing at the elevator. Automatically, I growl as I walk towards him. He looks over at me and then looks down.

"Good Morning, Cass." He mumbled and started to play with his fingers.

"There's no good morning and you know it. You owe me a new camera, Orton."

He furrowed his eyebrows, "I'm not getting you a new camera but I will fix the one I broke on accident. I thought those things were supposed to be strong."

I ball up my fist, "You know damn well they aren't supposed to be knocked to the ground. That's why they cost so much. They aren't made to take impacts like that."

He smirked, "Well, I'll know next time."

I take a deep breath and try to calm down, "Look Randal, I don't know what your problem is but I saved up for 3 years to buy that camera. All my work was on it, and now it's gone."

The elevator door opened and we stepped inside, it was a long way to the first floor considering the fact we were on the 30th floor. He pressed the 1 button and looked down.

"I don't have a problem. I...I just lost my temper. I'm sorry, okay. I didn't mean to break it."

The elevator stops on the floor below us and John gets in. "Hey, guys! How are you?"

I smile faintly, "I could be better."

Randy scoffs, "I'm okay. Why are you in such a good mood?"

John smiles, "I'll tell you guys this afternoon at Smackdown, along with everyone else."

Randy rolls his eyes, "I hope it has nothing to do with you and Nikki. I'm kinda sick of hearing about you two, especially since I heard you guys having sex last week."

John chuckled, "I told her you had great ears." He shrugged, "Oh well, you're just jealous because you haven't got any since your divorce."

Randy narrows his eyes at John, "How dare you bring that bitch up? I told you I didn't want to talk about it and you keep bringing it up. Not everyone is as overly emotional as you, John."

John sighs, "Randy, I just think it's best you talk about her. I mean, you can't just keep it all inside, you know what happens when you do that."

The elevator door opens to the first floor and Randy rushes out. John sighs and looks at me, "I'm sorry you had to hear that, it's just Randy is so stubborn and he never wants to talk about his emotions. I just wish he would open up to me before he gets worse."

"Worse?" I ask, wondering what John could be talking about. I just always thought it was an attitude problem.

John whispers, "Yeah, that's why he was suspended and acted weird in 2007. He takes very strong antidepressants and is on 5 different types of sleeping meds. He wasn't suspended because of steroids, but because he tried to kill himself."

I gasp, "Mr. Arrogance tried to kill himself? I thought his was full of self-confidence. Why would he try to do that?"

John walks me to a table on the other side of the lobby, away from any of the other wrestlers, "Because it's all an act. He's not actually that way. He's always quiet and alone, just look at him." He motions over to Randy, who was sitting a table by himself, "He's never happy. I know it may seem like he's the shit but in all honesty he's quite shy." John takes a sip of his coffee, "He's never really had anyone. His family doesn't really care for him, Sam won't let him see Alanna, and he's breaking. I see it when he tries to hide his pain. Sometimes he'll just sit there and play with her hairband. I hear him cry sometimes, makes me cry because I know he won't talk about it. "

I look over at Randy, "Oh, that's...that's really sad." I look down, I've treated him horribly, I feel like shit. I should've been nicer, I don't know why I go off on him so fast. It's like I can't control myself.

John sees me look down, "Please don't do that. He doesn't like it when people are nice out of pity. It makes him seem like a charity case and he's not. He can be fixed, especially if he finds a nice girl that can make him realize that he really is an amazing person."

I take a bite of my muffin, "How long has he been this way?"

"Since OVW, it's kinda engraved in his personality." Nikki waves for John to come sit by her and Brie, "I gotta go, but uh, don't tell him I told you any of this. He'd kill me." He laughs, stands up and walks away.

I take a sip of my coffee and stand up. I've decided to go apologize to Randy and try to be nicer to me. After all he hasn't done anything completely serious to me. As I walk over there I notice that none of the other wrestlers are even near him. It's like he's completely invisible.

Randy's POV

I was sitting there eating my breakfast in deep thought when out of the corner of my eye I see Cassie walking towards me. I sit up and smile as she pulls up a chair, "I see you have no one else to sit by. Now you know how I feel."

She frowns, "I've always known how you've felt. You didn't even give me a chance when I sat down. I was coming over here to talk about your on-screener with Trinity."

I smirked, "Don't lie. You know we have no romantic chemistry. It felt like I was kissing my sister."

Cass laughs, "Yeah, I know. Plus I'm sure Jon wouldn't like it if you guys had anything going."

I take a sip of orange juice, "No, no he wouldn't. I'd be able to take her like that," I snap my fingers. She smiles and takes a bite out of her muffin. That's when I started to notice her again. I've always been odd around her. It's just...she makes me feel not alone, I guess. When I first met her, I fucked up. I hit on her non-stop (still don't know why I did that) and when she denied me, I became bitter and rude, but that was when I was…in the dark days. I like to think I've changed...but maybe not. Maybe I'm just masking it better this time. I'm never truly happy anymore. I can't see my baby girl, my dad's disowned me, and I have no one to talk to. I guess I should be used to it, no one's really taken the time to get to know me, no one besides John. He's a nice guy, he's saved my life more than once. He helped me numb the pain, he's a good friend. I just don't treat him right, I don't treat anyone right.

"Hey, whatcha thinkin' 'bout?" She asks as she put down her muffin, "You went silent on me."

"Oh, nothing. Just...thinking about things." I say staring out the window. It was a beautiful day in Los Angeles, the sun was shining perfectly over the ocean. Sails, boats, and people were everywhere.

"You know, talking about things makes you much better." She says in her motherly voice.

I sigh, "Have you ever just watched people? How they act or look? Or even just stared at the sky or the ocean? I don't know, these things make me feel peaceful."

She squints her eyes and looks out of the window where I point at the endless horizon, "I do, everyday. No one notices me, so I have to notice them. I'm a photographer. I can capture emotions in pictures that others didn't even know they have. I can take a picture of a couple and it not be two people, I can capture the love in a single glance. It's sorta my job to notice things. It's the only thing I'm good at."

I look at her and smile lightly, "It's not the only thing you're good at."

She smiles brightly and I almost gasp, she looked beautiful sitting there. I find myself noticing her deep brown eyes and the small dimple on her right cheek. The way she slips her hair back behind her ear when she gets nervous. I bite my lip, "Have you just let anyone take photos of you? You'd look great." I look out over the water, "Meet me by that rock over there," I point to the left side of the shore, "at night. I want to take pictures of you."

She frowns slightly, "I don't know about that, Randy. I don't think... I'm not... I just don't look good. Not enough for a photospread."

**I start to play with Alanna's hairband, "Why are you so self-conscience? I thought photography was about the person's soul, not their looks." I stand up and put my jacket on, "If you want your camera back then you'll meet me at 10 by that rock, if not...then you don't get your camera back." I push in my chair and walk towards the elevator, the door opens and I step inside. I turn around to her staring at me, mouth agape, as the elevator closes. **


	3. Chapter 3

_**Sorry the chapters are so short, I just don't wanna add too much detail before the next chapter. I like cliffhangers, oh and reviews. More reviews would be nice. **_

Chapter 3

Cassie's POV

What the fuck was that?! I thought we were having a decent conversation and then he goes and plays with my emotions! He knows how I feel about my camera and now he's blackmailing me with a photography shoot! I knew I shouldn't have trusted him. He's all talk but tonight, I'm gonna hit him with some truth.

Randy's POV

I need to find a place that sells Nikon Camera's and fast. I pull up a location about 15 miles from the hotel. I run out of my room and to the elevator, I need to get there fast so the rest of my plan works. I arrive at Nico's Nikon's 15 minutes after I left the hotel. Upon walking in I see that this is sorta a nice spot. It's quiet and peaceful and I can tell the people that work here are really nice. I ask the lady behind the counter to bring me the best camera she has and she comes back with a Nikon D8000E D-SLR and tells me this is a high functioning, ultimate sharpness, the D800E removes the "effect" of the optical low pass filter providing increased resolution in image, is recommended for studio and still life professionals. I nod and pretend that I understand what she's saying and ask the price. $3,299.95 she says and I hand her my black card. I run out the store with camera and head to the restaurant down the street from the hotel. I walk in and ask to speak to the manager, I tell him that I want a table at around 8 to be moved by the rockin front of the restaurant and I want him to serve me and friend dinner for that night. I ask for candles and a romantic setting. He tells me this is gonna cost me to which I reply, money isn't a problem. He smiles and tells me that it'll be out there at 8:30. I smile as I walk out feeling accomplished, now I have two things left to do: text Cass and tell her the new time and buy some new clothes.

Cassie's POV

I was almost asleep in a little quiet corner of the beach when I got a text.

_Randy: Plans have changed, meet me at the rock at 8:30ish and wear something other than skinny jeans and a wrestling tee. _

_Me: I don't have anything other than wrestling tees. _

_Randy: I know that, that's why you should get back to your room. _

_Me: Why? _

_Randy: It's a surprise. Hurry along now, don't keep them waiting. _

_Me: How'd you get my number? _

_Randy: I'll tell you tonight, just get back to the hotel...NOW!_

I stand up, brush off the sand, and pick up my things. As I walk back to the hotel I wonder what could he be talking about. There was no way he could get into my room, I had the only key so why would he be telling me to go back. I walk into the hotel lobby and head to the elevators. Stepping inside, I press the button to the 30th floor and wait for the long ride to begin.

I get out of the elevator and head to my room, I open the door and gasp. There were dresses, beautiful, colorful, expensive dresses everywhere. Then I look over to the other side of the room and almost cry. There were Louboutins and Jimmy Choo and Steve Madden and Gucci shoe everywhere! I close the door and see a lady standing in the kitchen waiting on me.

"Come here, darling. We have a lot of work to do." She says in a thick French accent as she walks towards me, "He exaggerated when he said I had a lot of work to do. You're are naturally shaped and pretty. A touch of makeup and a new hairstyle will make you look absolutely astounding." She ushers me over to a chair by the window as there is a knock on the door, "Must be the hairstylist." She opens the door and in walks a guy with better hair than me. "Pedro, you're late again."

He smiles, "Oh, Meredith, it's always nice to see you." They hug and walk back over to me. He looks at her and then me, "Aww, she's so cute. She's not gonna be that much work...maybe for you since, her skin tone will be hard to find." He laughs.

Meredith rolls her eyes, "I've already found it. He showed me a picture of her and I knew exactly what to get."

Pedro sits on the bed, "Whatever, just hurry up so we can move on to picking the dress and the shoes. I can't wait to see how she's gonna turn out."

20 minutes later and I look like a goddess. Meredith found the perfect tone for my dark complexion. She put on a dark eyeshadow, giving me a mysterious look. She's put on a little powder to make my cheekbones pop and added some extra eyelashes. She looks at Pedro and says, "I'd like to see you try to make her look better than me."

He walks over and smiles, "Every woman knows that no look is complete without the hair." He sets up a mini station at the table where I was sitting. "You're gonna take his breath away when I'm done." He blindfolds me and gets to work on my hair.

Randy's POV

I pace around and look at my watch. Where is she? She should be here by now, it's 8:15 and I'm freaking out. The camera is under the table and I feel myself starting to sweat. Why am I so nervous, I never get nervous. I sit down and take a deep breath to settle my heart rate.

"Hi, Randy."

Cassie's POV

I walk out of the hotel room feeling like a million bucks. I'm in a orange/reddish colored, short in the front and long in the back Armani dress. It just pops off my dark skin perfectly. When Pedro finished my hair, we went straight into the dresses and shoes. There were so many, there were easily a hundred, and they were all my size. I was searching through one of the racks when I found the Armani dress. As soon as I pulled it out, Meredith and Pedro gasped and told me to try it on. It was like I found a wedding dress, it made me feel good...really sexy. I felt great in it.

When we finally finish, I look at the clock, it was 8:00. I hug Meredith and Pedro and run out of the room. When I get outside I see that there is a guy waiting on me. He escorts me over to the rock and that's when I saw the candlelight table. I duck behind the rock and wait, I see Randy pacing around the table. He looks amazing, I've always thought he was more handsome in a suit. His height and shoulders make him look all filled out in a suit. He starts to play with Alanna's hairband and he looks nervous. I bit my lip and almost think about heading back. I shake my head, I won't give up. I want my camera back. He sits down and I slowly walk out from behind the rock.

"Hi, Randy."

Randy's POV

I turn around at the sound of her soft voice and the wind is knocked out of me. She looked, stunning. The dress was perfect for her and she looked like a model. "Oh wow, you look, beautiful."

She blushes and tucks a curl behind her ear, "Oh stop it, you look great. In a suit."

I smile and pull her chair out as she walks over, "Have a seat. I hope you don't mind dinner by the ocean."

She smiles and sits down, "Such a gentleman. And no, I don't mind. It's beautiful out here, especially in the moonlight."

I push her chair in and go sit in mine as one of the waiters comes back with two glasses and a bottle of wine. He sits the wine on the table and pours the glasses. Reaching into his pocket he pulls out two menus and walks back to the restaurant. She smiles and I take a sip of my wine, she makes me nervous.

"Why are staring at me like that?" She asks as she picks up her glass, "I don't look that different."

I take a deep breath, "Oh, but you do. You look absolutely amazing." I take another sip of wine and smirk, "You look really, really good."

She bites her lip, "Thank you, for everything. The clothes, Pedro and Meredith, why'd you do it?"

I lick my lips, "I don't know, I wanted you to feel beautiful. And when you feel beautiful, you'll take amazing photos."

She nods and looks up, "Wow, the moon looks so close right now. You picked the right day to take pictures. And the lighting is near perfect." She furrows her eyebrows and looks back at me, "How'd you get my number? I don't remember giving it to you."

I chuckle and take another sip of wine, "I got it from John. I asked him for it yesterday."

She frowned, "Yesterday?"

"Mm-hmm. I asked him for it after the umm," I clear my throat, "incident. So I could apologize and give you back your camera."

"But, it can't be fixed. I mean it can, but not this fast. Not since last night." She looks back at me, "Not unless-"

"Dinner's arrived." I say as the waiter places our food down, "I hope you don't mind, I took the liberty of ordering for us earlier."

She shakes her head, "I prefer it, I'm bad at making dinner choices," she laughs, "Everythings sounds so good."

I smile and look down at the plate, I ordered a 7 oz sirloin steak, "I hope you'll be able to finish it."

She scoffs, "Dude, I could eat two of these. I eat so much."

I chuckle, "I wish I could, but uh, I gotta stay fit."

She nods her head and bites her lip, "Yes, yes you do."

"Were you just hitting on me?"

She clears her throat and looks away, "No, I uh, was making an observation. I mean, you can't be out of shape and a wrestler."

I smirk, "No, thank God I'm naturally fit, huh?"

She looks at me and blushes, "Oh?"

"Yeah. I don't work hard to get my body like this."

She picks up her knife, "Mm, I don't either."

"Really? You don't work out?" I take a bite of my steak.

"Yeah, I have a very high metabolism. As I heard you do to."

I nod, "Yeah, I've never been able to gain much weight. I was a skinny beanpole in high school."

She laughs, "You and me both. And I still am, I don't have much body."

I shake my head, "I disagree. From what I see right now, you don't give yourself much credit. You're pretty curvy and I should know." I laugh, "That was bad. I just basically called myself a whore."

She chuckles and takes a sip of wine, "No, you didn't. You work around a lot of gorgeous women and groupies, I'm sure you know your women."

I frown a bit, "I don't hang out with that many women anymore. I just got out of a divorce, I don't have time to scout. Plus, I'm not young anymore, I don't have the stamina to go out looking anymore."

"True, but I don't know about the older thing though. You still look good, enough to make women fawn over you still."

I roll my eyes, "I don't make anyone fawn. I just have above average looks, I'm not like, incredibly sexy...not anymore I mean. I was at one point but not now."

She laughs, "You make me catch my breath sometimes. Even when I hated you, if you looked into the camera the right way, oh my gosh, I had to control myself. My God, you're like a Greek sex god and you don't even know it."

I laugh and take another bit, "I'm not a sex god, I just have good genes. Though, I'm treated differently because of them. Most people think I'm stupid or whatever, I don't care though. I like to surprise people with how much smarter I am."

She laughs and sits back finished with her steak, "Mmm, that was great. I'm so full."

I laugh, "I can tell."

She smiles, "I don't think we'll be able to do the photo shoot. I'm stuffed."

I laugh, "You're not getting out of this." The waiter comes back and takes the food, "Stand up, lets go for a walk." I pull out her chair and she stands up.

"Where are we going?" She asks.

"Just for a walk." I reach under the table and grab the camera.


End file.
